


home

by psykick_lawboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Saileen - Freeform, They all deserved better, i just needed something soft, im crying still, im love them, just chilling in the bunker, just living a simple life, one shots, petnames, the finale can eat my ass, welcome back to me projecting onto characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykick_lawboy/pseuds/psykick_lawboy
Summary: just a collection of deancas one shots about them finally getting the peace they deserve. Mostly fluff cause im a softy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. home

‘Home means an enjoyable, happy place where you can live, laugh and learn. It's somewhere where you are loved, respected, and cared for. When you look at it from the outside, home is just a house. A building.’

The soft glow of the map table made Cas feel like he was basking in the light of a far off star. He slowly traced the lines that cut through the continents and oceans, the definition he'd memorised years ago rolling through his head. He never would've thought he'd find it; home that is. Hell, he never thought he deserved it. 

"Babe, I finished the pancakes. They're kinda malformed but hey, that just gives them character, right?" Dean shuffled in from the kitchen, balancing two plates piled with pancakes. 

"Thank you love," Cas said as Dean placed a plate down in front of him, leaving a soft kiss on his temple before he sat down with his own significantly heavier plate. He stared at the man across from him. He looked at ease. Nothing but them and their pancakes. Cas could cry with relief. 

“Hey Dean.” 

“Yeah?”

“How would you define home?”

“What do you mean babe?” Dean said, his stack already noticeably smaller. When Cas couldn’t seem to piece together a response he put down his fork and took Cas’ hand. “How do I define home?” Cas nodded. “Let’s see. Well, first of all, I think a house and a home are different things. Like, a house is where you live y’know? Where you sleep or where you keep your clothes and things like that. The roof you put over your head. A home is where you feel safe, at ease. So sure that could be a house but in my experience it can also be a person or even multiple people. Like take you and Sam for example, when I’m with you, hard as it might be to believe, I feel like I can take down a few walls y’know, relax a little. Now obviously Sam’s off doing that whole husband father thing with Eileen, and I don’t blame ‘em, they both deserve a little peace and quiet at the least, I think we all do.” He paused, “Y’know, for the longest time I thought it’d always just be me and Sam, I couldn’t see anyone else being willing to put up with me for more than a couple days. And then you came along and suddenly I had another person that made me feel safe, a person that I felt at home with. It scared the shit outta me Cas, cause I never thought…. I couldn’t let myself think about you like that. Losing your home hurts like hell, and losing you…. Well, we know how well I handled that. It took me so long to get over that fear, but I’m glad I did cause even though I don’t have Sam all the time anymore, it doesn't matter, cause I got you. And for what it’s worth Cas, you got me. You’ll always have me.” A kiss to Cas’ knuckle, “That make sense?”

Cas nodded. If he had been on the verge of tears before now he was actively willing them back. He stared at Dean’s hand wrapped in his own. The very same hands he’d rebuilt all those years ago. He’d grown to love Dean’s hands, love all of Dean. Every stupid joke, every nick and scar, every fibre of his being. What Dean said didn’t just make sense, it resonated with him. It was exactly how he felt with Dean. “I know what you mean,” Cas said, “You are my home Dean Winchester. Always.”

“You just had to go and make it sappy huh babe.”

“You made it sappy first, plus I still do not understand the whole ‘babe’ thing. I am substantially older than a baby.”

“Sounds like something a baby would say.”

“Babies don’t talk Dean.” Cas turned back to his plate, he squinted, “This one looks just like Australia,” he said, placing the pancake onto the country to prove it, “How did you even manage that?”

“Would you believe me if I said magic?” Dean wriggled his eyebrows. Cas snorted, Dean always had a way of lightening the mood. Even if it was through susceptible eyebrow movements. Cas watched in admiration as the love of his life continued to assign abnormal pancakes to various countries on the map.

And at that moment he finally understood the saying ‘Home is where the heart is’ cause it was true. And his heart was right here, currently ripping a pancake into two so it could fit in both Japan and New Zealand, and he’d have it no other way.


	2. bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to be soft and make bread lets go
> 
> aka dean enjoys cooking no I will not be taking criticism at any time because im right okay shut up

Dean had only ever made bread once before, and this time was no better. It was sickly warm in the kitchen, much too warm for 9 AM, heck, much too warm for anytime of the day. They’d been snowed in for nearly a week and by this point Dean thought he’d appreciate the extra heat but no. He did not. If anything it just made him cranky. Though he supposed his mood could also be due to the excess amounts of dough that should not be sticking to his hands anymore according to the WikiHow article he was reading. He couldn’t even touch the laptop keyboard out of fear of sharing bread germs. 

“Do you want me to scroll for you?” Dean could hear the shit eating grin on Sam’s face. Normally he’d be out on a run right now and Dean would have peace and quiet, but no, the snow meant Sam had all the time in the world to sit and judge. 

“Could you just read it out loud? My eyes gave up 20 minutes ago.”

“That could just be because you’re getting old now.”

“Just shut up and read nerd boy.” 

They managed to Winchester their way through the rest of the recipe just in time for Eileen to come in and remind them that one floured surface would’ve saved them from the hazardous kitchen top that now sat before them. 

“Y’know, this exact thing happened last time.”

“And you didn’t think to fix it this time?”

“Well you know what they say Sammy, third time’s a charm.”

“Yeah but getting it right the first time reduces mess,” Sam said, almost in disbelief at his brother's stupidity. He wasn’t really, he’d seen worse. “Honestly dude, how did you even manage to clean this? It’s like literally super glue.” He picked at a discarded piece of dough to prove his point. 

Eileen followed suit, having even less luck at removing anything, “Sam’s right Dean, this is pretty bad.”

“You’re pretty bad.”

“Right, shall we leave Dean to scrape off his mess?” Sam said, relieved when Eillen nodded, grabbing his arm to drag him into some other less hot, less Dean part of the bunker.

“You know how bad that sounds right?” Dean called after them.

“Eat my ass Dean!”

“Eat my ass Dean,” Dean mocked leaning in defeat against the counter. Sam was right, the leftover dough was basically superglue. It was last time too. It had taken him hours to get off. Why had he decided to try this again? Oh. Oh yeah. Because the soft sigh Cas gave when he bit into the last loaf had made him forget all about it. God, he really would move the sun and moon for his angel. Maybe next time he would invite Cas to join him, apparently cooking together was considered a fun couples activity. At any rate, it would sure make the clean up more enjoyable. He smiled.

He definitely had to do this with Cas sometime. And if the snow kept up it would probably be sooner rather than later. He’d never admit it, but as Dean got to work on the counter he quietly wished for it to snow just a little longer.


	3. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no plot line just fluff. fluff without plot. fwp. what we all secretly wish for lets be honest

Dean had never considered himself a ‘morning person’. He’d always preferred staying out late to getting up early, yet lately he’d found the opposite to be true. He wouldn’t admit it had anything to do with age because 1) He wasn’t old dammit and 2) He’s not old okay shut up Sammy. 

Not that he minded. In his recently human state Cas had taken to setting them a bedtime, which happened to be 10:30, 11:00 if he was feeling frisky. The one time Dean had tried to get Cas to stay up just a little later to finish a movie had resulted in him being smothered. Now he made sure to start movies on time, so that they finished right when Cas’ attention span was about to give up. 

It was strange, waking up with Cas clinging to him like an angry koala, especially since he also wasn’t willing to get up before 7:00. Which is why Dean usually found himself quietly stirring coffee for the both of them while still in his dressing gown at 8:00. Back in BJ (Before Jack) he would’ve already downed three beers, been fully dressed (boots and all), and in Baby heading to the new case. But now he was stood here waiting for his husband to shuffle into the kitchen so he could coax him into waking up with coffee. And he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

At that moment Cas, decked out in well worn bee pajama pants and fluffy socks, did his best impression of a 10 year trying to gain static on a carpet so they could zap their unsuspecting sibling, but with a lot more yawning and squinting. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine,” Dean did a double take, “Holy shit, did a hurricane blow through last night? How is your hair this messy?” Cas simply mumbled in return, burying his hurricane hair into Dean’s chest. “Alright dumbass, I made you coffee.”

A mock gasp, “He does love me!”

“Yeah, yeah, just drink it.”

“Thank you my beloved.” Cas laid a kiss on Dean’s cheek as he grabbed a cup, “See you at the table?”

“Course babe.” Cas smiled and half shuffled half slid out of the kitchen. Dean rubbed his cheek only being able to focus on how much heat seemed to radiate from it. Dean still didn’t consider himself a morning person, but being the one to get up first was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
